1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution plate for use in conveying and separation apparatus.
2. Description of the Art
There are a number of known forms of apparatus which are used for the conveying and/or separation of material such as, for example, tobacco leaf and stem, tea, cereal and other bulk material, using an air stream.
W089/04802 describes both a conveying apparatus and also an apparatus for separating different grades of a material. Both forms of apparatus use a distribution plate which has a plurality of apertures through which a fluid such as air can flow. The distribution plate is adapted to direct the fluid therethrough in a direction which has a component extending along a surface of the plate as a result of which material disposed above the plate is fluidized and conveyed along the surface of the plate.